Sexual Harrassment, LOL!
by Croik
Summary: Kristoph and Apollo engage in inappropriate office activity. Spoiler free PWP yaoi lovin!


Phoenix Wright / Gyakuten Saiban, its settings and characters, are property of Capcom, and are being used here without permission. This fic is rated NC-17 for yaoi sexual content. It takes place sometime before the start of GS4.

**SEXUAL HARRASSMENT LOL**

Oneshot

* * *

Apollo was awakened by a broad hand against the back of his neck. It was gentle, and warm--fatherly in a way, or at least, affectionate in the way he thought a father's hand might be. A man was standing over him. It wasn't until his eyes fluttered open sleepily that he realized who it was. "Sir…?" 

Smiling down at him was the face of his mentor, Kristoph Gavin. "If I'd known you were still here, I would have woken you sooner," he said quietly, as if _still_ afraid of waking him.

Apollo rubbed his eyes. He was still coming out of some vaguely memorable dream, and it took him a long moment to figure out where he was, and what time it must have been. He could feel imprints on his cheek from where the keyboard had pressed into it. "I…fell asleep…?"

"It would appear so." Kristoph gave his shoulder a squeeze. "Everyone's gone home. You must have been working very hard."

Apollo started to straighten up, but as he did so felt a twinge between his shoulders and at the back of his neck. It was his fault for falling asleep in such an awkward position, and he tried to stretch it out. "I'm sorry. I just really wanted to type up that--"

"It's all right. I know you've been working very hard." Kristoph was quiet a moment, and then added, "Are you sore?"

"Ah…it's just, um, a crick in my neck," Apollo replied sheepishly. He glanced at his mentor over his shoulder. "I'm fine."

Kristoph chuckled, and it wasn't until then that Apollo realized just how often he had said that lately. Before he could say more, Kristoph turned his hand slightly and began to lightly massage the back of his neck.

"You mean, here?" he asked pleasantly.

Apollo tensed at first, but that only made the ache worse, and he forced his shoulders to relax. Once he was over his surprise at Kristoph's attention, he quickly came to appreciate the unexpected strength of his long fingers. "Y…Yes…"

"I see." Kristoph stretched to set down his briefcase so that he could add his other hand to Apollo's strained shoulders. "Hmm. You're all knotted up, poor boy."

_Is he…giving me a massage?_ Apollo could hardly believe it. He had been working at Gavin & Co. for a few weeks now, and his employer Mr. Gavin was always kind and very attentive…but this was something else entirely. After several hours of sitting in front of the office computer, in an old chair with a low back that offered almost no support, every touch of those firm hands was pure ecstasy. "Sir…you don't have to…" he started to protest; but when a pair of thumbs rubbed into the groove just inside his shoulder blades, he forgot his every complaint.

"I've never had a harder working apprentice," Kristoph said lightly as he continued. The humor in his voice was blatant but somehow soothing. "I have to admit, I was a bit worried about taking on someone so young. But I think you're nearly ready to start taking cases yourself."

"You…you really think so?" Apollo wanted to turn again, to confirm Kristoph's sincerity with a look at his face, but at the moment his chin was more interested in tipping down toward his chest. He swallowed hard. "Real cases…" Despite the relaxing effect the massage was having on him, his heart beat a little faster at the thought of standing in court on his own. "You really think so?"

"That's what I just said, isn't it?" Kristoph diverted his hand long enough to give Apollo's earlobe a teasing pinch. "Do _you_ think you're ready?"

Apollo didn't hesitate. "Yes, Sir! I know I am!" He nodded resolutely. "I won't let you down! I've even been practicing my objection."

"Oh? Ah." Kristoph chuckled again. "Is that what all that commotion was about earlier?"

"Well…" Apollo blushed--he had gotten a bit carried away when he was showing off to a client. "Yes, Sir…"

"It was very…_forceful_."

Kristoph gave his shoulders another squeeze with that last word. Apollo was sure he imagined it, but for a moment the tone in his voice had sounded almost…sly. He had heard Kristoph teasing many times now, but sly…? It sent an inexplicable little shiver into his fingertips. "Well I…I practice a lot," he confessed.

"I could tell."

"And I…" Apollo's brow furrowed. "I guess I can be pretty loud. I didn't mean to disturb you…."

"You didn't."

Kristoph's thumbs found that spot again--just the right point that always bothered him the most after a long day hunched over a keyboard. This time Apollo could not contain a tiny murmur of appreciation as the tension was worked out of him. He was almost entranced by the steady motion of those hands, allowing himself to be rocked, just slightly, with each fluid movement. His imagination began to run away with him. Though he could not admit to having ever expected a situation like this, he had…thought about it. There wasn't any harm in that, was there? Not everyone had the good fortune to work for a man as talented and…handsome…as Kristoph Gavin.

"There, that's better," Kristoph murmured. "Isn't it?"

Apollo struggled to hear him. "Sir…?"

Kristoph's hands slowed, though once they'd stopped one crept up the side of his neck to his cheek. He rubbed lightly at the faint outlines of keys that were still pressed into Apollo's skin. "Perhaps I should get you a padded keyboard," he joked softly.

Apollo's face flushed red. This time, however, the cause was not the playful torment. Kristoph's hands were rougher than they looked, and their caress made his entire body feel suddenly warm. This wasn't an appropriate contact--he was sure of that. He held his breath, and dared to turn his head slightly so that those fingertips brushed lightly over his bottom lip.

Kristoph hummed thoughtfully. When he drew his hand away Apollo immediately regretted that tiny invitation. He must have been crazy to think that Kristoph's attention was anything more than the professional affection of a familiar coworker. His stomach twisted with shame for having let his silly, juvenile fantasies get the better of him. "Sir, I…."

Kristoph's hands returned, starting at his shoulders and running down the front of his vest in another slow massage. Startled, Apollo surrendered another throaty murmur. He could feel Kristoph leaning over him, the long tendril of blonde hair brushing his ear.

"I like you," Kristoph said softly. His fingers played lightly at the knot of Apollo's tie, loosening it a bit before going back to rubbing his chest. "What about you?"

"M-Me?" Apollo shivered. He couldn't bear to say all that was in his mind. How could he put into words just how much he admired his clever teacher? Especially now that he was being touched so deliberately. Kristoph's hands dipped beneath the lapel of his vest, leaving only thin cotton between them and Apollo's flushed skin. Though he was already beginning to tremble, the friction against his sensitive nipples sent a fresh quiver of excitement through his stomach and into his groin. His thighs shifted together anxiously.

"Hmm, I see," Kristoph whispered, as if his question had been answered.

Apollo squirmed, and when he felt Kristoph's cheek brush his own he couldn't remain still any longer. He covered Kristoph's hands with his own and craned his neck as best he could, seeking a kiss. Kristoph fulfilled many long nights of desire by tilting his own head enough to grant it. The man's lips were full and soft, and Apollo preyed on them as eagerly as an attention-starved teenager.

Kristoph must have liked his enthusiasm; though his mouth was gentle at first, Apollo's insistence quickly encouraged him to deeper, hungrier affections. When he slid his tongue past Apollo's lips it was welcomed with delight. All it took from the veteran lawyer was a tiny sound of pleasure to send Apollo's heart pounding.

When they broke apart Apollo took in a huge gasp of air. "Sir, I--I like you very much," he answered at last, stupidly. "You have no idea how much I look up to you." He fidgeted, trying not to be distracted by Kristoph's playful fingering of his nipples that was making his toes curl. "You don't know how much I…I've wished I...I wanted to…."

"Hush." Kristoph removed his glasses, setting them on the desk next to Apollo's keyboard. "Don't worry about that now." He pressed a wet kiss to Apollo's throat.

Apollo sighed happily, and quickly undid the top buttons of his shirt so he could tug it down and give Kristoph more room. He was still mostly incredulous. How had they known each other for weeks, and he had never gotten an inkling that the man might have wanted this from him? But like Kristoph said, now wasn't the time to be worry about that: not with a hot pulse of lust seeping through his veins.

"Sir…" Apollo leaned his head back, his eyelids fluttering as Kristoph sucked gently at the tender skin below his ear. He lifted his hand, wanting to touch him somehow, but he was suddenly afraid of mussing his blonde hair--of all the things he could have been concerned about. His fingers curled indecisively.

Kristoph noticed, and after a moment he clasped Apollo's wrist. "That should go…" He nudged Apollo's hand down his body and into his lap. "…down here."

Apollo flinched, his fingers tensing. He swallowed hard. "But…"

"Go ahead." Kristoph's voice was little more than a deep rumble against his ear. "Touch yourself."

By then Apollo's face could not have been a better match to his suit. He was breathing hard, his heel tapping a nervous rhythm against the floor as he slowly uncurled his fingers. _He's watching me._ The thought circulated his brain in unending repetition as he gulped and gave a tentative squeeze to the growing bulge in his trousers. _He's watching me._ He whimpered, shifting his knees a little wider. As embarrassing as it was, he couldn't remember being more turned on in his life.

"I can't see," Kristoph pouted. He gave Apollo's earlobe a little nibble. "You're going to have to do better than that."

Apollo groaned, and thought for a moment that he might not be able to go through with this. _No--I **want** him to see me._ With trembling fingers he unbuttoned his fly, and shifted his pants down until he could tug himself free. Even he found himself a bit startled; his cock was thick with arousal, firm with an intensity he couldn't remember achieving on his own. He didn't need Kristoph's encouragement to touch himself then, fingering his swollen erection with amazement.

Kristoph hissed, the sound of which filling Apollo with a swell of foolish pride. "Oh my. That's…_very_ impressive."

"Please…" Apollo whined softly through his nose as he tilted his head back, aching for another kiss. He was beyond wondering at the impossibility of his situation. "Please, won't…_you_ touch me…?"

Kristoph kissed him, though not as hard or for as long as Apollo had been hoping. "Do you really want me to?" he asked.

"Yes," Apollo breathed. His own fingers were still doing a fairly good job of that, but the anticipation of Kristoph's rough grip made him almost dizzy. "Please…."

Kristoph grinned against his cheek. "Stand up."

He started to pull the chair out from under him; Apollo had no choice to brace his hands against the desk and force his wobbly legs to hold him. With his pants already loosened they began to slip down to his knees, and when he tried to grab for them, Kristoph stopped him.

"Leave them," he instructed, sliding up behind him. He wrapped his arm around Apollo and nudged his hand away so he could give his straining cock the long, firm stroke it had been waiting for.

Apollo moaned, louder than either of them had expected--after all that objection training, he had a rather difficult time of containing the volume of his voice. But even that seemed to only encourage Kristoph more. "Good." He chuckled, resuming the movements of his hand at a slower, gentler pace. "There's no one else here--let's hear that strong voice of yours."

Apollo did not disappoint. He couldn't have given less if he'd tried, with the way Kristoph was teasing him. _And he wants to hear me._ With that in mind, he even managed to form full words. "God, it's…so good…."

"Don't come," Kristoph told him suddenly, even though him talking with such uncharacteristic vulgarity only made Apollo more anxious. "This isn't enough yet."

Two fingers slid down to his ass, and Apollo had only a moment to prepare before they slipped inside him. His hips jerked, at first flinching away from and then pressing back against the intrusion. His voice left him in a thin whimper of excitement.

"You like me too, don't you, my boy?" Kristoph purred.

His fingers were very tender, stroking him from the inside, and Apollo's body responded with startling receptiveness. It wasn't just about watching and listening anymore--Kristoph wanted _him._ Wanted to be _in_ him. He was so eager to answer he stumbled over the words. "Y-Yes! Yes, I do…please…."

Kristoph let go of his erection, and it took a moment for Apollo to recognize the sound of ripping paper a moment later, followed by Kristoph's fly being unzipped. He swallowed hard, fresh sweat beading on his forehead. Even with long fingers sliding back and forth inside him, even though his elbows were about to buckle and send him face-first into his keyboard again, his curiosity could not be contained. "Do you…you keep condoms in your pocket?" he asked bluntly.

"In my wallet, yes," Kristoph replied with amusement. How ambidextrous he must have been, to put it on one-handed while the other never stopped moving. "To keep me from making a mess when I'm alone in my office."

"What?" Apollo's eyes unfocused with the sudden imagery. "You…_masturbate _in there!?"

Kristoph's laughter rolled over him. "Why not?"

"Well…" Apollo felt suddenly dizzy. "I mean, there's nothing wrong with that," he rambled. The closer they came to the final moment, the more nervous he became, causing his mouth to run off on its own. "Everyone does it. Masturbates, that is…maybe not in the office…but…." The visions he got of Kristoph seated in his office chair, his eyes half lidded as he pleasured himself…gasping softly beneath the covering of the classical music he always played… "Oh man, that's…I wish I could…"

Apollo broke off before he could voice the shameful thoughts, but Kristoph caught enough of it anyway. He laughed again as he freed booth hands and took Apollo by the hips. "Could what? Watch?" When he moved closer, Apollo could feel the cool latex rubbing against him. "Next time, I'll invite you in."

Apollo tensed, shivering and expectant. But instead of pressing into him Kristoph pulled back, seating himself in the office chair Apollo had left a moment ago. He tugged Apollo towards him.

"Next time. This time, it's about _you_."

Apollo's heart thundered with foolish romanticism. He pushed against the desk, trusting the grip on his hips to guide him. Spreading his feet further apart, he took a deep breath and sank down into Kristoph's lap.

"Mmnnn…!" Apollo clenched his jaw, but that didn't stop him from groaning deeply as he was pulled down onto Kristoph's waiting cock. It filled him in a way he hadn't thought possible. He shifted his feet outside of Kristoph's, arched his back--convinced that a slight change of position would force him to realize that his excitement was causing him to exaggerate his partner's size in his own mind. But he had barely caught his breath when the hands on his waist tightened, lifting him up once more. He quivered, and when he was dragged back down there was no denying what his body already knew: Kristoph was amazing. Apollo was almost convinced that Kristoph's hardened length was reaching through him into his own throbbing erection, encouraging it to even greater firmness.

"Mr. Gavin…" Apollo moaned recklessly as Kristoph raised and lowered him again. His hands groped for something to hold onto, and finally found the chair back behind them. His feet weren't so successful; only his toes could reach the ground, and they pawed helplessly. "I can't…"

Kristoph hummed, and once Apollo was seated again he pulled the chair's lever. The seat dropped to its lowest setting with a thump, driving Apollo down even harder against Kristoph's lap. The young lawyer whimpered hoarsely as flaring hot pleasure struck through him. He was low enough now to get a foothold, and this time he lifted himself off Kristoph's cock by his own power. He was back down soon enough, quicker than before, eager to have that fat flesh inside him again.

Apollo sped up. His back scraped against the buttons of Kristoph's suit jacket as he pushed himself down again and again, each time losing himself a little further to desperation. Kristoph's breath was a hot pant against his ear, his hands an iron grip spurring him on.

"More," the man hissed. He forced Apollo's thighs further open by spreading his own, bracing himself so he could thrust his hips upward. The extra force made Apollo see white. "More, Apollo."

Apollo shook his head. He couldn't possibly, could he? His legs were already burning from strain, his voice growing raw from his constant groans and whimpers of pleasure. But when Kristoph pumped into him again he found the strength. He strained every muscle to give the man what he wanted, standing higher and coming down stronger on his throbbing organ. Though he was starting to feel dizzy from passion he rode Kristoph hard until the last of his energy.

Kristoph snatched the lever again, and pushed up with his heels, shoving himself into Apollo as the seat was lifted. It was more than enough to do him in. Apollo cried out sharply as his body shook with his orgasm. His toes scraped helplessly at the ground in want of their foothold, but there was none--he could only shudder, and huff, and rub against Kristoph's broad body as pulse after pulse of hot pleasure echoed through and out of him. When it was finally over, he was little more than a quivering mass of raw lawyer.

Some time later, Kristoph sighed quietly against the back of his neck. He was shivering, too, and Apollo could only assume that he had found his release at some point in that madness as well. He rubbed Apollo's ribs. "Can you stand?"

"No," Apollo replied truthfully. His eyelids fluttered. "I can barely…breathe…."

Kristoph chuckled weakly. "All right."

Apollo closed his eyes, taking the opportunity to savor his moment of peace. He felt…tingly, all over. Even knowing he would be frightfully sore in some time, he was in bliss. The teacher he admired and respected was wrapped around him, humming softly against his ear. It was perfect.

"Hm." Kristoph nudged him. "Looks like you need a new keyboard after all."

"Nnn?" Apollo forced himself to look up, and was faintly horrified to see…he had indeed soiled it. His poor keyboard was a sticky mess.

"Oh!" He cringed apologetically. "I'm…I'm so sorry. I'll have it replaced, I promise--"

"No no, it's all right." Kristoph finally began to urge his young employee off him. "It's my fault," he laughed.

Apollo took hold of the desk once more to keep himself upright, as his knees were weaker than ever before. Thankfully, Kristoph did not move far from his side. "Thanks, Sir," he said with a guilty smile.

"Let's get ourselves cleaned up," Kristoph offered, smiling at him. He replaced his glasses on his nose. "I'll drive you home."


End file.
